Tajemnicza wyspa/I/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. (Godzina piąta w wieczór. — Stracony towarzysz. — Rozpacz Naba. — Poszukiwania w północnej stronie. — Wysepka. — Noc pełna strapienia i udręczeń. — Mgła poranna — Wyprawa Naba wpław przez morze. — Obraz ziemi. — Przez kanał w bród.) Sieć przedarła się była pod Cyrusem Smithem i uderzający bałwan morski porwał go ze sobą. Z nim razem zniknął także pies jego. Wierne to zwierzę dobrowolnie rzuciło się w morze na pomoc swojemu panu. — Dalej, naprzód! zawołał korespondent. I wszyscy czterej, jak byli, Gedeon Spilett, Harbert, Pencroff i Nab, niepomni własnego znużenia i trudów, rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Biedny Nab płakał z wściekłości i z rozpaczy zarazem, na myśl, że utraci wszystko co kochał na świecie. Między chwilą, kiedy Cyrus Smith zniknął, a chwilą, w której towarzysze jego wyrzuceni zostali na ląd, nie upłynęło więcej jak dwie minuty. Można się więc było spodziewać przyjść jeszcze na czas z pomocą. — Szukajmy go, szukajmy go! krzyczał Nab. — Dobrze, Nab, odparł Gedeon Spilett, i znajdziemy go! — Przy życiu? — Przy życiu! — A umie pływać? zawołał Pencroff. — Umie! odparł Nab, a zresztą Top jest przy nim! Marynarz, słysząc wściekły ryk morza, pokiwał tylko głową! Inżynier wpadł w morze na północ od wybrzeża, około pół mili od miejsca, w którem wyrzuceni zostali nasi rozbitki. Najbliższy zatem punkt wybrzeża, do którego mógłby dopłynąć, odległy był co najwyżej pół mili. Była wówczas mniej więcej godzina szósta z wieczora. Mgła podniosła się z oceanu i ciemniejszą jeszcze uczyniła noc. Rozbitki skierowali swe kroki północnym brzegiem lądu, na który los ich wyrzucił, lądu zupełnie nieznanego, którego nawet położenia geograficznego domyślać się nie mogli. Pod nogami mieli grunt piasczysty, zmięszany z kamykami i pozbawiony, jak się zdawało, wszelkiej roślinności. Grunt ten, nader nierówny i chropowaty, poprzerzynany był tu i owdzie małemi rozpadlinami, które niezmiernie utrudniały pochód. Z tych dołów zrywały się co chwila duże jakieś ptaki ciężkiego lotu, których ciemność nie dozwalała rozpoznać. Inne, szybsze i mniejsze, wzlatywały stadami jak chmury. Marynarzowi zdawało się, że poznaje w nich mewy i drobniejsze ptactwo morskie, którego przeraźliwe ostre krzyki zagłuszały nawet szum oceanu. Od czasu do czasu rozbitki nasi zatrzymywali się i wołali z całych sił, wytężając słuch, czy też od strony morza nie odezwie się głos jaki. Przypuszczali słusznie, że zbliżywszy się do miejsca, w którem Cyrus Smith mógł był wypłynąć, w razie, gdyby on sam nie był w stanie dać znać o sobie, szczekanie Topa doszłoby ich ucha. Lecz żaden głos nie dał się słyszeć wśród ponurego grzmotu łamiących się o brzegi fal morskich. Wtedy drużyna nasza podążyła dalej, przeszukując po drodze wszystkie najmniejsze zakręty nadbrzeża. Po 20 minutach marszu, wstrzymała nagle pochód naszych rozbitków granica spienionych fal morskich. Nie było dalej lądu. Znaleźli się na samym krańcu języka ziemi, o którego podnóże łamały się z wściekłością bałwany. — To przylądek, rzekł marynarz. Zwróćmy się w prawo i tym sposobem dotrzemy do lądu stałego. — Lecz jeśli on tam jest! odparł Nab, wskazując na ocean, którego olbrzymie fale bielały w zmroku. — Więc wołajmy na niego! I wszyscy czterej, łącząc razem swe glosy, wydali grzmiący okrzyk — żadnej odpowiedzi. Wyczekali chwili, w której morze jakby tchu nabierając — przycichło — i ponowili okrzyk — ale napróżno! Wówczas zwrócili swe kroki w przeciwną stronę przylądku, po gruncie jednakowo piasczystym i kamienistym. Pencroff jednak zauważył, że brzegi były bardziej urwiste, że grunt się zwolna podnosił — i przypuszczał, że łączy swą przydłużoną nieco pochyłością wyniosły ląd, którego ciężkie kształty rysowały się niewyraźnie w cieniach zmroku. Mniej było ptactwa w tej stronie wybrzeża. I morze zdawało się być mniej wzburzonem, mniej hałaśliwem i nawet prąd fal widocznie o wiele zwolniał. Zeledwie słychać było jak łamały się o brzegi. Ta strona przylądku tworzyła snać małą zatokę półkolistą, którą ów język zasłaniał przed działaniem pełnego morza. Lecz idąc dalej w tym kierunku południowym, oddalano się tylko coraz bardziej od tej strony wybrzeża, gdzie Cyrus Smith prawdopodobnie mógł był wypłynąć. Po półtorej mili drogi nie napotkali jeszcze takiego zakrętu, któryby im dozwolił zwrócić się znowu na północ. Zdawało się jednak, że przylądek ten z tej strony którą szli, musiał gdzieś przytykać do stałego lądu. Rozbitki, jakkolwiek znużeni i wycieńczeni na siłach, dążyli mężnie naprzód, w nadziei znalezienia się co chwila na skręcie, który ich zawróci napowrót w dawnym kierunku. Lecz jakież było ich rozczarowanie, gdy po dwóch milach drogi zaleźli się naraz na dość wyniosłym, śliskim, skalistym szczycie, a przed sobą ujrzeli morze! — Jesteśmy na jakiejś wyspie! rzekł Pencroff, i zeszliśmy ją od końca do końca! Marynarz miał słuszność. Rozbitki nasi nie zostali wyrzuceni na ląd stały, ani nawet na wyspę, lecz na malutką wysepkę mającą zaledwie dwie mil długości, której szerokość nie musiała być także bardzo znaczną. Czyż miałaby ta mała kamienista wysepka pozbawiona wszelkiej roślinności, pusty przytułek kilku ptaków morskich, przytykać do innej większej jakiej wyspy? Trudno to było przypuścić. Podróżni nasi, ujrzawszy z łódki ziemię przez mgły, nie zdołali ocenić dostatecznie jej objętości. Lecz Pencroff wprawnem okiem marynarza przenikającem wszelkie ciemności, zdawał się dostrzegać w tej chwili na zachodzie niewyraźnie kształty jakiegoś górzystego wybrzeża. Lecz ciemność nie dozwalała rozróżnić do jakiego rodzaju należała ta wysepka, pojedyńczych czy też złożonych. Nie podobna było także opuścić jej, gdyż zewsząd oblaną była morzem. Trzeba więc było odłożyć nazajutrz poszukiwania za straconym towarzyszem, który niestety żadnym nawet znakiem nie dał znać o sobie. — Milczenie Cyrusa niczego nie dowodzi, rzekł korespondent. Może zemdlał, może jest ranny i chwilowo niezdolny dać odpowiedzi, ale nie traćmy nadziei. Korespondent wpadł zatem na myśl rozpalenia ognia na pewnym punkcie wysepki, który by służył jako sygnał dla Cyrusa. Lecz nigdzie nie można było znaleść ani drzewa ani suchych krzewów. Wszędzie tylko piasek i kamyki! Łatwo pojąć żal i boleść Naba i towarzyszy jego którzy żywe przywiązanie powzięli dla nieustraszonego Cyrusa. Aż nadto widocznem było niepodobieństwo niesienia mu w tej chwili pomocy. Potrzeba było oczekiwać dnia. Albo więc Cyrus sam o własnych ocalił się siłach i znalazł już schronienie na jakimś punkcie wybrzeża, albo też stracony był na wieki! Długie to były i gorzkie godziny. Rozbitki srogich doznawali cierpień, lecz zaledwie je czuli. Nie przyszło im do głowy użyć chwili spoczynku. Myśl o ich przewódzcy nie pozwoliła im pamiętać o sobie; nie tracąc nadzieji, a raczej wmawiając ją w siebie, tysiąc razy przebyli tam i nazad całą wysepkę, powracając nieustannie do jej północnego krańca, najbardziej zbliżonego do miejsca gdzie zaszło owo opłakane zdarzenie. Naprzemian to przysłuchując się, to znów wołając, spodziewali się wciąż usłyszeć wołanie o pomoc, a głos ich musiał sięgać daleko, gdyż spokój jakiś zapanował wówczas w powietrzu, fale się uspokoiły a zarazem i huk ich przycichł. Raz nawet na krzyk Naba zdawało się że zawtórowało echo. Harbert zwrócił na to uwagę Pencroffa, dodając: — To dowodzi, że w stronie zachodniej znajduje się ziemia nie bardzo daleko. Marynarz skinął na to potakująco. Zresztą nie mogły go oczy omylić. Jeśli chociaż niewyraźnie dostrzegł w tej stronie ziemię, to z pewnością była tam ziemia. Lecz to dalekie echo było jedyną odpowiedzią na krzyk Naba, a całą wschodnią część wysepki zaległa ponura cisza. Tymczasem zwolna wypogadzało się Niebo. Około północy zamigotało kilka gwiazdek, i gdyby inżynier był przy nich, byłby dostrzegł, że te gwiazdy nie należały już do strefy północnej. Nie było gwiazdy polarnej na tym nowym horyzoncie, konstylacje zenitalne były także różne od tych, jakie się dają spostrzegać na północy nowego świata, a Krzyż południowy jaśniał na południowym biegunie. jest taką samą stałą konstelacją nad biegunem południowym, jak Mała Niedźwiedzica z gwiazdą polarną nad biegunem północnym. Przyp. tłum. Tak upłynęła noc. Około godz. piątej nad ranem, dnia 25. marca na wierzchołku nieba zarysowały się lekkie półcienie. Widnokrąg pogrążony był jeszcze w ciemności, lecz z pierwszym brzaskiem dnia, podniosła się z morza mgła gęsta tak, że zaledwie na dwadzieścia kroków przed sobą można było dostrzegać przedmioty. Mgła rozwinęła się i zawisła nad ziemią w ciężkich szmatach. Była to nowa przeszkoda bardzo nie w porę. Rozbitki nie mogli nic rozróżnić w koło siebie. Podczas gdy oczy Naba i korespondenta błądziły po oceanie, marynarz z Harbertem śledzili za ową ziemią na zachodzie. Lecz ani śladu ziemi nie można było dostrzedz. — Mniejsza z tem, rzekł Pencroff, chociaż nie widzę ziemi, to ją czuję... ona tam... tam... tak pewnie, jak to, że nie jesteśmy więcej w Richmondzie! Lecz niebawem mgła poczęła się rozwiewać. Była ona tylko zapowiednią pogody. Ciepłe promienie słoneczne ogrzały naprzód górne pokłady powietrza a następnie przedarły się do samej powierzchni wysepki. W istocie, około godziny wpół do siódmej, w trzy kwandransy po wschodzie słońca, mgła zrobiła się przezroczystą. Zgęstniała u góry, lecz zato przerzedziła się u dołu. Niebawem ukazała się oczom rozbitków cała wysepka, jak gdyby wyszła z chmur, następnie półkolem poczęło odsłaniać się morze, niezmierzone ku wschodowi ale zato na zachodzie zarysowało się wyniosłe i urwiste wybrzeże. Tak! to ziemia! Tam ich zbawienie na jakiś czas przynajmniej! Wysepkę przedzielał od owego wybrzeża kanał na pół mili szeroki, w którym szumiał bystry prąd morski. Tymczasem jeden z rozbitków idąc wyłącznie za popędem swego serca, rzucił się nagle w prąd morski, nie zasiągnąwszy wprzód nawet zdania towarzyszy, nie rzekłszy ani słowa. Był to Nab. Spieszno mu było dostać się do tego wybrzeża i dopłynąć doń od strony północnej. Nikt by go nie był w stanie zatrzymać. Pencroff wołał za nim, ale napróżno. Korespondent gotował się płynąć za Nabem. Wówczas Pencroff przystąpiwszy do niego rzekł: — Chcesz pan przepłynąć ten kanał? — Tak jest, odparł Gedeon Spilett. — Więc wierz mi, zaczekaj trochę, rzekł marynarz. Nab wystarczy ażeby nieść pomoc swemu panu. Puściwszy się kanałem, narazilibyśmy się tylko na to, że prąd porwałby nas ze sobą. Otóż, jeżeli się nie mylę, to prąd ten spowodowany jest odpływem morza. Patrz pan, morze widocznie opada. Więc miejmy cierpliwość gdy odpływ ustąpi, uda się nam może przejść w bród. — Masz pan słuszność, odparł korespondent. Nie rozłączajmy się ze sobą, jak długo się da... Tymczasem Nab walczył mężnie z prądem wody. Płynął wciąż w kierunku skośnym. Za każdem uderzeniem fali widać było jego czarne barki nad powierzchnią wody. Prąd unosił go wprawdzie z olbrzymią szybkością, lecz jednocześnie przybliżał się wciąż do brzegu. To pół mili, które oddzielało wyspę od ziemi, przepłynął w przeciągu więcej niż pół godziny i wyszedł na brzeg o kilka tysięcy stóp w bok od miejsca przeciwległego punktowi, z którego wypłynął. Nab wylądował u podnóża stromej ściany granitowej, strzepnął się tęgo, następnie pobiegł pędem i zniknął wkrótce po za wierzchołkiem skały, sterczącej ponad morzem w tej samej mniej więcej wysokości, co północny kraniec wysepki. Towarzysze Naba przypatrywali się ze ściśnionem sercem śmiałemu jego zamiarowi a gdy już zniknął im z oczu, przenieśli wzrok swój na ową ziemię, na której chcieli szukać schronienia i przytułku. Zjedli także kilka muszli rozsianych gęsto po piasku — lichy to był posiłek, ale zawsze jakiś posiłek. Przeciwległe wybrzeże tworzyło obszerną zatokę, zakończoną na południe spiczastym językiem, pozbawionym wszelkiej roślinności, który przedstawiał widok nader ponury i dziki. Język ten łączył się z wybrzeżem w dość fantastycznych zarysach i jak filary zakończone w kabłąk, sterczały z niego olbrzymie skały granitowe. Przeciwnie na północ rozszerzając się, tworzyła zatoka wybrzeże bardziej zaokrąglone, ciągnące się z południowo-zachodniego w północno-wschodnim kierunku a zakończone urwistym, śpiczastym przylądkiem. Odległość pomiędzy tymi dwoma krańcami, o który opierał się łuk zatoki mogła wynosić mil ośm. Wysepka na pół mili od brzegu oddalona, zajmowała szeroki pas morza, podobna do olbrzymiego szkieletu wieloryba. Cała jej szerokość wynosiła ćwierć mili. Nadbrzeże przed wysepką składało się w pierwszym rzędzie z płaszczyzny piasczystej pokrytej gęsto czarniawemi skałami, które właśnie w tej chwili z opadającego wskutek odpływu morza poczęły z wolna wychylać głowy. Na drugim planie wznosił się rodzaj kurtynyKurtyną nazywają przy twierdzach mur łączący ze sobą dwa bastjony. W tem znaczeniu użył autor tego wyrazu w tem porównaniu. (Przyp. tłum.) granitowej, ściętej prostopadle, z fantastycznym wierzchołkiem, najmniej 300 stóp wysokiej. Kurtyna ta ciągnęła się na trzy mile długości i kończyła się z prawej strony raptownie ściętem urwiskiem, jak gdyby ręką ludzką wyciosanem. Przeciwnie po lewej stronie przed samym przylądkiem, to strome niekształtne wybrzeże rozdrobione w graniaste bryły, złożone z nagromadzonych odłamów skał i rumowiska, przechodziło zwolna w przydłużną pochyłość, z którą łączyły się urwiska i skały południowego krańca. Na płaszczystej wyżynie wybrzeża nie było ani jednego drzewa. Był to jakby stół gładki, podobny temu, który się wznosi nad Cape-Town, na przylądku Dobrej Nadzieji, tylko mniejszych nieco rozmiarów. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się patrząc z wysepki. Za to nie brakowało roślinności po prawej stronie, za owem urwiskiem. Łatwo było rozróżnić grupy olbrzymich drzew, ciągnące się jak daleko wzrok sięgał. Widok tej roślinności rozweselał nieco oko, znużone szorstkiemi linjami granitowych ram, które go otaczały. Na ostatnim wreszcie planie, ponad piaszczystą wyżyną, w kierunku północno-zachodnim w odległości najmniej siedm mil, błyszczał śniegiem okryty szczyt, ozłocony promieniami słońca. Była to czapka śniegu pokrywająca łysinę jakiejś oddalonej góry. Niepodobna więc było rozstrzygnąć kwestji, czy ziemia, którą widzieli przed sobą, była wyspą, czy też częścią lądu stałego. Lecz patrząc na te skały piętrzące się po lewej stronie, dziwacznie poszarpane i urwiste, każdy geolog byłby niezawodnie przypisał im pochodzenie wulkaniczne, niezaprzeczenie bowiem były wytworem jakiejś podziemnej rewolucji. Gedeon Spilett, Pencroff i Harbert uważnie przypatrywali się tej ziemi, na której czekał ich może długoletni pobyt a może i śmierć nawet, jeżeli nie leżała przy szlaku, którym zwykły płynąć okręta! — No, i cóż ty na to, Pencroff? zapytał Harbert. — Ha cóż, widzę w tem dobre i złe, jak we wszystkiem, odparł marynarz. Zresztą obaczymy. Lecz odpływ morza coraz widoczniejszy. Za trzy godziny spróbujemy, czy nie uda się nam przejść na drugi bok, a gdy się już raz tam dostaniemy, będziemy się starali robić co będzie można i odszukać p. Smitha. Pencroff nie omylił się w swych rachubach. We trzy godziny później, gdy morze opadło, odkryła się większa część piasczystej płaszczyzny, stanowiącej łożysko kanału. Wysepkę oddzielała już tylko od przeciwnego wybrzeża wąska odnoga, łatwa do przebycia. W istocie, około godziny dziesiątej, Gedeon Spilett z dwoma towarzyszami, rozebrawszy się i przymocowawszy na głowie zawiniątka z sukniami, rzucili się w odnogę, której głębokość nie wynosiła więcej jak pięć stóp. Harbert, dla którego było zbyt głęboko, płynął jak ryba i trzymał się dzielnie. Wszyscy trzej dostali się bez trudności na drugą stronę. Tam osuszywszy się rychło na słońcu i przywdziawszy napowrót suknie, które udało im się ochronić od zmoczenia złożyli walną naradę. ----